1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an injection mold provided with cooling channels to guide a cooling fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an injection mold is used to manufacture a resin product having a shape corresponding to a cavity of the mold by injecting molten resin into the mold.
Such an injection mold includes a first mold part and a second mold part connected to each other to form a cavity having a shape corresponding to the shape of the product to be manufactured, and is used to manufacture a resin product having a shape corresponding to the cavity by injecting the molten resin into the cavity using an injection device and then cooling and solidifying the molten resin within the cavity.
Further, a heater applying heat to the molten resin within the cavity to uniformly solidify the molten resin and cooling channels guiding a cooling fluid to adjust a cooling speed of the molten resin are provided at the injection mold.